Back In Your Arms
by bellspirit
Summary: Woah another "Shooting Star" reaction fanfic. How original. Wow it's Klaine based, Yeah I know you've seen it all before but it took me a couple days to write. Click it, read it, love it.


"Spread out and hide!" Mr. Schue said as he and Coach Bieste turned out the lights. I ran to where Artie was by the piano. He was trying to get out of his chair. I lifted him out of his chair and put him up against the wall behind the piano. Then I pushed the piano closer to the wall so that he was more hidden. I climbed behind the piano and with my back up against it. I pulled my legs to my chest and just tried to stay calm.

Once everyone was situated, Mr Schue whispered, "Everyone, start texting, tweeting. Let them know what's happening but don't say where you are. Shooters have smart phones too. I love you guys."

I pulled out my phone, grateful that I had grabbed it before the gunshots happened. I sent quick texts to my parents, grandparents, and Cooper, letting them know what was happening. The I stared at my phone for a few seconds before touching Kurt's name and starting a new message.

* * *

Kurt had just got back from school to an empty condo. Santana was job hunting and Rachel had later classes on Thursdays. He dropped his bag on the couch and went to the kitchen to grab a granola bar. Just as he opened the cupboard, his phone started playing Teenage Dream. It was the ringtone for Blaine. He grabbed the box and went back to the couch. He looked at the time on his phone. It was three. Shouldn't Blaine be at glee club? He opened the text.

_Hey, Kurt. There were gunushots at school. I've never been more scared in my life. I'm praying you're out of class. I need someone to talk to. I think if I talk to Sam or Artie I'll lose it. If you don't get this til later, I just want to let you know that I', sprry, and I love you._

Kurt stared at the screen. Before he replied, he called NYADA and let them know that there was a family emergency and requested that Rachel be released from class. He also called Santana and told her to book a flight to Ohio.

* * *

I stared at my phone for ten minutes, hoping, no praying that Kurt got my message. I was about to put it away when the screen lit up with Kurt's name.

Thank God.

_Is everyone okay?_

I looked up at Sam. He had just tried to leave the room to get Brittany.

_For now, we're all in the choir room... Except for Brittany and Tina. Brittany's in the bathroom and Tina was running late. Someone tried to get into the choir room a few minutes ago._

* * *

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled as she entered the apartment. She found him sitting on the couch. His phone was in his lap and he was looking down at it. She could see the tears running down his face. She sat down beside him and grabbed his hands. "Kurt, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Kurt took a shaky breath. "There's a shooting at McKinley."

"What?!" Rachel exclaimed. "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's in the choir room except for Brittany and Tina." His phone rang again.

_Everyone's crying. I can't handle this. Tell me something. Tell me something that makes you happy. A happy memory._

"We need to get to Lima," Rachel said.

"Santana's buying plane tickets right now," Kurt said as he was texting Blaine.

* * *

Sam was trying to leave again. He was yelling at Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste which made everyone cry even more. After a while, Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste were able to get him under control.

My phone lit up again.

_When we were at Dalton, I was making Pavarotti's casket. You came in and told me that my rendition of Blackbird moved you and that singing Candles with me would be an excuse for us to spend time together. And then you kissed me. My first kiss (not including Brittany and Karofsky). Our first kiss. It was one of the happiest moments of my life._

I smiled through my tears. Even though we weren't together, oour first kiss was one of his happiest memories.

_I love you so much. Thank you._

Mr. Schue announced that he was going to go find Brittany.

_I love you too. I realize now that life is too short. We're leaving for the airport now. I should be in Lima by tonight and you better be alive when I get there. I want to talk to you about us._

There were four knocks on the door. Coach Beiste opened it and Mr. Schue, Brittany, and two other students entered the room. Sam shot up and hugged Brittany, glad to have her back in his arms.

* * *

Kurt, Rachel, and Santana were in a taxi on their way to the airport when Kurt's phone rang.

"What's it say?" both Rachel and Santana asked anxiously.

_Mr. Schue found Brittany._

"They found Brittany," KUrt told them.

"Oh, thank God!" Santana practically yelled.

_The SWAT team called all clear. It's over._

"They got the all clear."

"So everyone's okay?" Rachel asked, obviously concerned for her former team mates.

"Well, they still don't know where Tina is. She wasn't with them," Kurt explained.

_We found Tina. She was evacuated when the gunshots went off._

"Just kidding. They found Tina."

"Thank goodness everyone's okay," Rachel said as they pulled up to the airport.

_We jsut got to the airport. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you._

_I love you too._

The flight was in half and hour but it was a Thursday, so not many people were there. They also didn't have any baggage to check in. They only had carry ons that were big enough to carry a couple days worth of clothes. They were on the plane in no time.

* * *

When they let us leave the school, I called Mr. Hummel.

"Blaine?"

"Hey, Mr. Hummel."

"Thank God you're okay."

"Yeah. I wondering is I could crash at your house tonight. Kurt's flying in and I want to spend time with him."

Mr. Hummel sighed. "Of course he would be flying in. Should I have expected anything different? Sure you can come over. Want me to pick you up from school?"

"Nah, I have my car."

"Okay, I'll see you soon then."

* * *

"We're finally home!" Rachel exclaimed as they entered the airport.

"I'll call a taxi," Santana said, taking her phone out.

Within fifteen minutes they were on their way to Kurt's house.

"Dad?" Kurt yelled as he opened the front door. "Dad, I'm home! Finn! Carol!"

"They actually went out to dinner about an hour ago. They should be back soon," a familiar voice siad from another room. Kurt followed to voice.

"Blaine!" he yelled as he hugged him and tears began to fall. "I was so worried. We all were but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to feel worse."

"You were the only thing I was thinking about the entire time. You're the only thing that kept me from losing it," Blaine explained.

"I'm just so happy nobody got hurt." They just stayed there in each other's arms, crying.

"I told myself the entire flight here that I wasn't going to cry. Obviously that didn't last too long."

Blaine laughed into Kurt's shoulder. He pulled away so he could look at Kurt. "I love you so much and I can't believer that you're here right now."

"I love you too, Blaine."

"You said you wanted to talk," Blaine reminded him.

"I do, but we can talk later. Right now, I just want to be with you," Kurt told him. A smile spread across Blaine's face and Kurt captured it with his lips.

* * *

It felt so good to kiss Kurt again. You know, with a purpose and not while hooking up in the back of a car before a wedding. I don't know how long we were kissing but it wasn't long enough before I heard two girls squealing.

"Oh my gosh! KUrt and Blaine are back together!" Rachel yelled as she and Santana excitedly ran into the room. We stopped kissing because we were laughing so much. It quickly turned into a group hug.

"Now on to the serious question," Kurt said as we all stopped hugging. "Since when are you a cheerio?"

"Hey, you can't judge. You were a cheerio once too," I reminded him.

"That hardly counts."


End file.
